4x22 L'ultime aventure de Lois et Clark suite et fin
by Clois4ever51
Summary: Ptit OS sans prétention, qui fait suite directe a l'épisode 4x22 de la série Lois et Clark. Car il faut le dire les scénaristes nous ont laisser sur notre faim.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà étant nostalgique de mon enfance et de la série Lois et Clark, je me suis décider à écrire une « suite » de l'ultime épisode.

Vu comment la série c'est terminée, je trouve qu'il aurait fallu encore un ou deux épisodes pour clôturer la série comme il faut …

Cette histoire sera du point de vu de Lois.

Ce sera un OS

Rien ne m'appartient et désoler d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.

Suite de l'épisode 4x22 l'ultime aventure de Lois et Clark.

Dans l'épisode précédent de Lois et Clark.

_**-Bon. Mes parents sont à nouveau normaux. Ils ont rayé de leurs souvenirs la vie secrète de leur gendre en collants.**_

Clark rit.

_**-Savoir que j'étais Superman n'aurait apporté que des désagréments à tes parents. Heureusement ce souvenir s'est effacé.  
-Je crois que Maman a oublié ses problèmes avec Papa aussi.  
-Apparemment oui, je les ai vus s'embrasser sur la terrasse.**_

Je soupir. 

_-**Oh, Clark, je suis désolée.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis désolée que Papa n'ait découvert aucune erreur dans les dossiers de Star Labs, je regrette… Il croit que nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants.**_

- Chérie, aies confiance, je n'ai jamais douté de nous, pas une seule seconde. Nous avons vécu des choses impossibles. Un enfant ne peut nous être apporté que par l'amour, tu ne crois pas ? Et reconnais que l'amour est de loin le sentiment primordial entre nous deux.

Je soutint son regard, pour le remercier de son incroyable foi en l'amour, en notre amour .Puis son regard se fit lointain ce qui signifiait qu'il recevait un appel. 

_**-Quoi ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?  
- Je n'en suis pas certain. Eh bien … C'est… Je crois …Non je ... Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que j'entends.**_

Clark sort du lit et descend au rez-de-chaussée, je me mis à le suivre , anxieuse de voir ce qui troublait tant mon époux, en arrivant au salon, nous fument stupéfaits de trouver un bébé couché dans le berceau offert par Martha et Jonathan et enveloppé dans une couverture arborant le 'S' de Superman, symbole de l'espoir en kryptonnien. .

Remarquant qu'un petit mot avait été laissé avec le bébé, Clark s'en saisit et le lut à haute voix.

_**- Lois et Clark, cet enfant est à vous.**_

Bouleversée par ces mots, je me penche pour prendre l'enfant, ne pouvant croire qu'il nous était vraiment destiné.

Entendant nos parents descendre les escaliers, Clark se retourna cherchant comment expliquer ce qui se passait. Jonathan commença

**-Fiston, Tout va bien ?**  
**-Vous allez bien ?** demanda mon père  
-**On a vu une lueur. **Ajouta Martha se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Suivis de ma mère  
-**Lois ?**

Clark sortit de la salle à manger soudain incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

**-Euh... euh... oui... oui pas de souci... tout va très bien…Très bien, juré… Euh, Maman et Papa et … Maman et Papa … Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

_Je sortit de derrière Clark incertaine en tenant le bébé dans mes bras._

**Le lendemain matin.**

Après une courte nuit passer à s'émerveiller devant l'enfant, la sonnerie du téléphone nous réveilla, le temps de reprendre mes esprit je décroche .

**- Allo ?**

**- Bonjour Lois, c'est le docteur Klein, je m'excuse de vous appeler aussi tôt, mais j'aurais besoin de vous voir Clark et vous au plus tôt dans mon bureau.**

**- Dr Klein ? Mais que ce passe t-il ?**

**- Pas de question par téléphone Lois s'il vous plais.**

**- Bien, très bien nous allons venir, au revoir docteur à tout à l'heure.**

Je raccroche le téléphone et me tourne vers Clark qui grâce à sa super oreille avait entendu toute la conversation, et répond à la question qu'il doit lire dans mes yeux.

**- On va y aller, si le Dr Klein appel si tôt c'est que ce doit être important.**

**- Comment allons nous faire avec le bébé ?**

**- Nos parents vont se faire une joie de pouponner je pense.**

Nous nous sourions et nous préparons pour aller au star labs.

Arriver au Star labs, nous fûmes surpris de ne trouver personne d'autre que le docteur Klein.

**- Lois, Clark, bienvenue, je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait venir si tôt, surtout que vous avez dût avoir une nuit assez agitée.**

**- Une nuit agitée ? **Demandais-je.

**- Et bien avec l'arriver de votre fils.**

**- Notre f...**

**- Oui Clark votre fils, écoutez je sais que vous vous poser des question alors asseyez vous, je vais tout vous expliquer.**

Nous obéissons, trop perturber par ses révélations, comment le docteur Klein peut il être au courant de l'arriver de l'enfant dans notre vie? Surtout que l'enfant nous avait été « confier » envelopper dans une couverture au symbole de Superman. Le docteur commence donc son explication.

**- Voilà, je sais tout, je sais que vous Clark n'être autre que l'alter égo de Superman, non non garder les questions pour après. Donc comme je le disais, je sais qui vous êtes, je m'en doutait depuis un certain temps, mais tout est devenu clair quand « Superman » est venu me voir pour me demander si il était biologiquement compatible avec une humaine pour procréer. Vous veniez de vous marier, je voyais toujours Lois avec Clark ou Lois avec Superman, mais je m'étonnais que bien qu'ils semblent très bien se connaître, jamais je n'avais vu Clark en compagnie de Superman. **

**Lorsque vous êtes venu faire les dernières analyses i semaines, je savais déjà que vous ne seriez pas compatible, mais j'ai voulus vous aider comme je le pouvais, le fait est que vous ne pouvez pas procréer naturellement, alors avec votre échantillon de liquide séminal et du sang et des cheveux de Lois, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour « créer » grâce à la science et à un incubateur, un enfant qui serait biologiquement le votre. Grâce à l'incubateur j'ai pu accélérer sa croissance. Une fois son petit corps arriver à terme, j'ai attendu quelques jours pour être sur qu'il était en parfaite santé, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je vous ai annoncer que vous n'étiez pas compatibles, pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je me suis permis d'entrer chez vous hier soir pour vous le déposer. Je savais qu'avec votre super oreille Clark vous, entendriez qu'il se passais quelque chose d'anormal. Et ce matin pris de remords je vous ai fait venir, pour tout vous expliquer, je suis désoler Lois que vous ne puissiez pas être enceinte, mais comme vous le voyez, cela ne signifie pas que vous ne puissiez pas « avoir » d'enfants. Voilà vous savez tout.**

Nous sommes abasourdis par les dires du docteur, alors comme ca, ce bébé est bien le notre, vraiment le notre, peu m'importe que je ne l'ai pas porter dans mon ventre, c'est notre fils, notre petit garçon, avec Clark nous nous regardons, plus heureux que jamais.

Le docteur Klein ayant été parfaitement précis dans son récit, nous n'avions aucunes questions a lui poser, nous le remercions plus que chaleureusement. Nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, en plus d'un médecin, il était avant tout un ami.

De retour à la maison, nous récupérons notre fils, mes parents nous demandèrent où nous étions partit et si nous savions d'où venait cet enfant, alors sans réellement leur mentir, nous leur avons expliquer que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant naturellement et que cet enfant est le notre, et qu'il était en fait un bébé « éprouvette » et que nous n'avions pas voulu leur en parler plus tôt en cas d'échec. Ils ne posèrent aucune question après tout avec un père médecin et l'avancer de la science tout cela leur sembla probable. Tout le monde décida de rentrer chez lui avec la promesse de se revoir très rapidement.

Je me tourne vers Clark, qui portait notre fils avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**-Alors monsieur le super héro et maintenant Papa , je pense qu'il est temps de choisir un nom a notre petit ange tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Tu a raison ma chérie, que pense tu de Connor ?**

**- Hum, Connor Kent oui ca sonne très bien.**

M'approchant de notre fils

**- Bonjour Connor, je suis ta maman, et je te présente ton papa. Tu sais, tu nous comble déjà de bonheur petit prince.**

Une famille, nous sommes enfin une famille, qui aurait pu croire il y a près de 5 ans, que notre vie prendrait cette tournure ? Pas moi en tout cas. C'est à partir de ce moment là que moi Lois Lane Kent, alors âgée de 31 ans mariée au plus merveilleux des hommes, et jeune maman du petit Connor Kent, que je me suis dit que ma vie était tout simplement parfaite.

Aujourd'hui 17ans après ces événements, je suis près de Clark, nous avons pris un petit mois congé tant en tant que journaliste, mais aussi pour Clark en tant que Superman, nous regardons la télévision et à admirons les exploits de notre fils Connor, baptiser Kon-El, fils du prince Kal-El, par les habitant de la nouvelle Krypton et aujourd'hui devenu aux yeux de tous :

_**SUPERBOY**_


End file.
